1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telephone connector block assemblies for connecting overvoltage protection devices with subscriber telephone lines, and more particularly to a connector guard for an overvoltage protection device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Telephone connector block assemblies are used for connecting overvoltage protection devices with telephone subscriber lines within a telephone office. In a typical assembly, multiple overvoltage protection devices are installed on a single telephone connector block in closely spaced relationship. Terminal blades are carried by the telephone connector block for engagement with the terminals of the overvoltage protection devices. Typically the terminal blades are arranged vertically in closely spaced apart rows with first and second vertical rows of terminal blades connected to the tip and ring lines of an individual telephone subscriber line. Each overvoltage protection device has corresponding terminal clips for electrical connection with the corresponding first and second vertical rows of terminal blades. In order to prevent premature failure from a faulty electrical connection, each overvoltage protection device must be installed properly to avoid misalignment. Disadvantages of known telephone connector block assemblies for connecting overvoltage protection devices with subscriber telephone lines include the difficulty and time required for assembly.